


[尾号三]已读不回

by Liaishere



Series: 已读不回 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaishere/pseuds/Liaishere
Relationships: 尾号三
Series: 已读不回 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873201
Kudos: 2





	[尾号三]已读不回

“爱里最痛的是，耻感。”

01

罗渽民第一次见到黄仁俊，正是盛夏，对方穿一件蓝白条纹海魂衫，额前黑发抓起来，带一副黑色半框眼镜。

罗渽民的目光停在眼镜框上两秒，然后转向他身边的李帝努——两个人戴着的是一模一样的。

情路款。

三个人的饭局，罗渽民最先打破沉默：“不介绍一下吗？”

李帝努闻言握住黄仁俊的手，算是正式引荐：“这是我男朋友黄仁俊，”他身体倾斜一点靠向黄仁俊，说：“这是罗渽民，是我从小玩到大的朋友，才从伦敦回来的高材生。”

“你少在人家面前酸我，”罗渽民笑，圈子里的人都知道他出国不是为了镀金，全是因为家族事情颇烦，出去躲清静，顶聪明的脑子，偏一个研究生拖拖拉拉念了快三年才结束，实在不敢戴高材生的帽子，“几年不见，怎么学得会调侃人了？跟谁学坏了？”

李帝努倒是认真清算起来，“我们前后脚出国，李东赫他们人在国内，那就不能是你们中的人，唯一的可能就是面前这位——”

“我没收过这么笨的学生。”黄仁俊立刻接过话，三个人听闻都笑起来。

许是李帝努和罗渽民两个人太久没见，黄仁俊和罗渽民彼此更是生面孔，那笑声听起来拖拖拉拉，不尴不尬的。

罗渽民清了清嗓子，手指点点桌面，问：“诶我说，”他看着李帝努，笑起来，“骗我的吧，你男朋友真的比你大吗？”

李帝努眼睛弯起来：“就大一个月。”

黄仁俊闻言挑起眉毛瞥他一眼，李帝努哄他玩一样笑了笑，黄仁俊就也转过头抿嘴角笑一下。罗渽民把对面两个人的表情看满，拿起手边的咖啡，咬着吸管喝了一口，说：“白羊座啊，白羊跟金牛还挺般配的。”

“是吗？我对这个一窍不通。”李帝努握了握黄仁俊的手——在自己面前吵吵闹闹的男朋友，似乎在陌生人面前就拘谨了起来，他拍拍他的手安抚情绪，把话题生硬扯向罗渽民，问：“渽民是狮子座，狮子座和白羊座呢？好相处吗？”

“我们吗？”罗渽民看向黄仁俊，很客气地笑了一下，看到对方向他笑的模样拘谨又尴尬，目光跟他碰一下就火燎一般躲开，罗渽民笑意漫过眼睛，“狮子和白羊，百分百绝配。”

02

李帝努和黄仁俊乔迁新居，请了一圈朋友去新家热闹。

罗渽民收到邀请，搭了李东赫的便车一同前去。一路上听李东赫把李帝努追人的事情一件不落地扒出来：“李帝努这个人啊，看着万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的，见着黄仁俊这就算是栽了。从来没追过人，追人的时候真不要个脸——情书这就不多说了，每天早上请早，晚上问安，等在人家学院门口几个小时，就为了假装一次偶遇。”

“我都没听他讲过，”罗渽民笑笑，“我没看出来他这么放得下身段。”

“他能想到这些点子吗？木头一根。那都是他凌晨一次一次越洋电话请教我的。”不过要说最后打动人家的，都不是我这一套——黄仁俊说喜欢姆明，你知道那玩意吗？白白的，长得跟河马一样，李帝努为他一句喜欢，大大小小买了七八十个，搬空了一整家专卖店，放在家里装了一整间房，不知道的以为办展览。”

“定情信物吗？”罗渽民靠在椅背上，懒懒散散地笑，“小孩子脾气，过家家似得。”

“才不是过家家呢，去年他俩刚回国的时候，我们家算是炸了锅了——要说也怪李帝努半点都不会周旋，二话不说就出柜了，我大伯差点没被这个宝贝儿子气死，要不是大家姐劝着，准要被气进医院。”

“是吗？”临近正午的阳光耀得人眼睛痛，罗渽民把帽檐拉下一点，遮住眼睛，“我才晚回来一年，这么多事情就都没参与上，”他顿一下，“连他恋爱这事情，也是我说了要回来，他才跟我说。”

“家丑不可外扬。”李东赫说。去年大张旗鼓地闹过一通，李家上上下下拿这个从小到大从不让人担心的长房长孙半点法子也没有，今年态度才缓和过来，渐渐接受了黄仁俊，但说到底，这在家里人眼中是丑事。“他也不是有意不同你说，实在是事情闹心，不落定了没法说，也是最近，才慢慢告诉辰乐跟志晟他们，你多担待。”

“没有的事，”罗渽民笑，“什么时候我们之间都犯得着解释了。我就是好奇，这么大的事情，他从一开始都没跟我说一句，跟我这儿瞒得严丝合缝的。”

“跟你说有什么用，”李东赫打趣道，“且不说你离他天高皇帝远，就问你，你从小到大追过人吗？还不跟他一样，什么都不会吧，问你有什么用。”

罗渽民听他说完，很给面子地笑起来，乐了好一会儿，才清清嗓子说到：“是没追过，但是现在被启发了，也想试试看。”


End file.
